Try This
|preceded_by = Vindicate Me |level_number= 23 |followed_by = }} Try This is the twenty-third level of Just Shapes & Beats and one of the last normal levels in Story Mode. Description Being the third level of the Tower world, Try This is more or less based on a modern construction-themed stage, as uses scaffolding and cogs to represent some site that the player needs to reach. In this level, large circular black holes will flash on every beat and four-way lasers are used to combat the player. Halfway, the player is soon assaulted by a combination of rotating stars, circular black holes and lasers, likely representing spotlights. This sequence largely hints at a heist theme for the level due to the crystal lowering and the alarms. The level lasts for 1 minute and 55 seconds before the track fades off. Story Sequence Layout First Phase The level starts with an aperture that resembles a barrel of a firearm, zooming in and moving across left and right. Shortly after, the player is greeted with a scaffolding below and above the player, acting as a border and two sirens that are blaring. The main hazards of this level are the giant outlined circles that move across the stage, flashing with a harmful circle if the track makes beats. The level then slowly autoscrolls to the right side of the screen, as the player delves deeper into the area. Second Phase Halfway into the level, the player ends up in a room with a pink crystal encased in glass. Shortly after the player arrives at the crystal room, the camera stops moving, and the crystal gets lowered into the ground while the player is trapped by walls acting as borders. This is when the player must survive for the latter half of the level by avoiding the four "searchlights" that persist throughout the level and are moving around, flashing as the music track makes the beats, and "quad shooters"; four-way turrets that appear and attack the player by firing laser beams in four directions, as well as four-pointed stars coming from the left and the right. As the level near its end, the borders disappear alongside the searchlights, which have persisted throughout the entire level until this point. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase * After the screen pans to the right, stars will come from the right side and attack the player to the left. Second Phase * Stars attack more frequently. Gallery TYTH1.png|Midway through beginning TYTH2.png|Checkpoint Trivia * This level introduces the composer Pegboard Nerds. No other levels feature a song composed by them. * The level begins a gun barrel sequence, a well-known introduction sequence of the James Bond series of films. ** In fact, almost the entire level has an agent-film theme to it. ** One part of the level features a classic example of a heist scene, complete with a case containing the "jewels" and alarms blaring out. * The level's title (and the vocals) likely references to the size of the hazards used during the level, especially with the constant giant circles that flashes and harms the player. * The crystals in the glass chamber resemble the same crystals that are used during Paradise cavern. * This is one of the levels with only 1 checkpoint, other one(s) are Sevcon, Tokyo Skies & The Lunar Whale Category:Main levels Category:Levels